Villain Scorned
by OptimusPrime217
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a villain scorned as Lord Zedd finally realizes he has decieved and unleashes his fury on his enemies. But will Power Rangers survive the wrath of Lord Zedd face to face?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This fic takes place some time after the "Wedding" trilogy but with one small difference; Jason, Trini, and Zack never went to any peace conference and stayed the red, yellow, and black rangers. I don't think it makes a difference but I never really liked the replacement rangers that much.**

Lord Zedd, Emperor of Evil, sat on his throne in his palace, staring at Earth, the home of his enemies; the Power Rangers. Zedd was a name feared by all. Anyone who opposed him would meet a grisly end. But recently, Zedd noticed that something… was wrong.

When Zedd originally came to Rita Repulsa's Moon Palace, he came to banish her and take away her powers for her constant failures. Rita was a pathetic excuse for a sorceress; she was beaten again and again by mere children. And yet, now she was his wife.

He couldn't understand how it all happened. Zedd was never one for monogamy. He would have countless women beneath him; whether they wanted to be or not. But as soon as Zedd woke up from his Centennial Recharge, Zedd instantly fell in love with Rita and proposed to her.

Zedd was not a lover. He was a conqueror; a destroyer; a creature to be feared by all. Yet, after the wedding, Zedd felt himself getting weaker and weaker; as if he was making it easier for the rangers to beat him.

And deep down in his black heart, Zedd could tell his "darling wife" was, somehow behind all this.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Goldar, Lord Zedd's most loyal servant, asked his master.

Zedd turned his head slightly; taking his gaze away from Earth. "Are you alone?"

"Of course, Master," Goldar was told to come by himself and ever the loyal warrior, he obeyed.

"Goldar…" Lord Zedd said, almost a whisper, as he rotated his throne and stood up. "I feel as if…something's wrong."

"What do you mean, my lord?" Goldar asked.

"Ever since I married that witch, Rita, I've felt myself getting weaker. Soft…" Zedd growled as he walked past his loyal minion. "…almost as pathetic as that bitch I call my wife. A former shell of what I use to be!"

Zedd stood in the middle of his throne room, still pondering how things went downhill.

"How did this happen to me?" Zedd asked out loud. "I was feared throughout the galaxy…even Zordon fears me. How could one woman, a woman who's beneath me… turn me into a neutered dog?"

At last, Goldar realized, his master was finally coming to his senses.

"My Lord, I knew you'd come to your senses!" exclaimed Goldar, much to Zedd's confusion.

"What do you mean?" Zedd asked his minion.

"I knew from the beginning that there was something wrong when you asked that old hag to marry you. The thought of you marrying anyone was baffling to begin with. You're Lord Zedd; your name alone makes women and civilizations cringe," Goldar praised his master, remembering all the harm he has done.

Lord Zedd smiled underneath his mask at the nostalgic bliss. That was before her realized something.

"If that's true; then who did this to me?" Zedd asked his minion. "Rita's not smart enough to make any kind of potion that works."

"My Lord, I think I know just who would be willing to help that witch," Goldar growled.

**Finster's Lab**

Finster, the monster maker for Rita and Zedd, was sitting in his lab thinking of new monster ideas when he suddenly heard a knock near the entrance.

"Lord Zedd!" Finster hadn't been expecting his lord to come into his lab. "How may I serve you today?"

"I just came over to…look at a few things," Lord Zedd turned his head to look at Goldar and whispered "Block the entrance. Make sure he doesn't get through."

Goldar nodded as Lord Zedd walked into Finster's lab and began to look over everything.

"Finster..." Lord Zedd began to look over Finster's cabinet of potions. "I've heard through the grapevine that you are a gifted potion maker."

"Why, yes Lord Zedd. Anything you need, I can make a potion for. Amnesia potion, truth potion, stone potion…"

Lord Zedd grabbed a bottle that Finster was stupid enough to label "Love Potion".

"Would you be able to make a potion that could make someone fall in love with a hag like Rita?" Zedd growled as he turned his head to glare at the monster that had deceived him.

Finster eyes widened when he saw Lord Zedd with his love potion in his hand. Finster began to back away as Lord Zedd stomped towards him; his mask hiding the hate burning in his eyes.

"Now, now, Lord Zedd; there must be a perfectly good explanation for this. M-Maybe Baboo left it in there. You know how good he is at alchemy," Finster tried to back out of the door before bumping into Goldar; who looked down at the shivering scientist and growled.

"You…" Lord Zedd grabbed the shorter Finster by the neck and lifted him up to his face. "Lying little rodent!"

Zedd threw Finster across the room and he landed on his table; destroying all his clay monster prototypes. Lord Zedd wasn't done with Finster's punishment, as he walked over to him, threw him to the ground, and pressed his foot to Finster's head; all the while Goldar was cheering his master on.

"Tell me why you did it!" Zedd demanded as he continued to press on the scientist's head.

"Lord Zedd… I swear… Rita forced me to!" Finster lied to try and save his own life; but Zedd could see right through his lie.

"LIAR!" Zedd raised his Z-Staff and stabbed the blade end into Finster's shoulder; all the while ignoring the monster maker's cries of pain. "ADMIT IT! You helped that slut neuter me so that you could go back to helping her create those weakling monsters that do nothing but fail, fail, FAIL! Admit it! And I promise that I won't kill you."

Finster decided to take his master's advice. "Yes, yes! I admit it! I helped Rita ruin you. Please don't kill me!"

Lord Zedd snickered to himself as he removed his staff, and foot, from his minion.

"Very well, Finster. I won't kill you," Zedd promised, causing Finster to smile.

"GOLDAR!" Lord Zedd called out his warrior; who walked up next to his master.

"Yes, Master?" Goldar asked.

"Take this filth out back and bring me his head!" Finster's relief turned to fear at Lord Zedd's demand. "The rest is for you to decide."

"Yes, my Lord," Goldar smiled as his master began to retreat.

"Wait! Y-You said you'd let me live!" Finster called out to his retreating master.

Lord Zedd laughed. "Wrong, fool! I promised I wouldn't kill you. I never said I wouldn't have someone else do the job for me."

Goldar grabbed the screaming white dog's head before looking at his master. "What will you do, Lord Zedd?"

Lord Zedd stopped in his tracks and clenched his staff. "I must talk with my…"

Lord Zedd growled at his next words. "Darling wife."

Goldar smiled as he began to drag the still screaming Finster away to his doom.


	2. Retribution

Lord Zedd sat on his throne; breathing heavily over everything he had just realized; his wife had drugged him into marrying her, turned him into a clown, and tried to convince everyone that he, the Emperor of Evil, could love anyone.

He had sent one of his Putties to find her and send her to his throne room; and he was going to remind the incompetent Rita Repulsa why no one betrays Lord Zedd.

"Zedd!" Lord Zedd tightened his grip on his Z-staff as he listened to Rita's screeching voice as she walked into the throne room. "You wanted to see me about something, didn't you? Spit it out!"

Lord Zedd did nothing but breathe heavily and point shakily at the traitor. This only caused Rita to snicker.

"What's the matter; cat got your tongue?" Rita's features went from amusement to fear as Lord Zedd shot up from his throne and took out the love potion bottle that she used against him.

This was it, Rita thought to herself. Zedd had found out about her treachery and looked ready for the kill. Scanning the room while sweating, she saw her last chance; her staff on the other side of the throne room.

"Zeddie…" Rita called Zedd his pet name while laughing nervously and walking slowly towards her staff; Zedd never taking his sight off her. "Honey, let's be reasonable. After all..."

Once Rita reached her staff, she slowly reached for it and grabbed it. "We're married."

Before Rita could attack, Lord Zedd fired a large electrical blast towards her; she never even had a chance to scream as she was reduced into a large pile of ash on the floor of the throne room.

Without making a sound, Lord Zedd slowly walked towards the pile of ash that was once his wife; every step echoing in the large throne room. Once he reached his destination, he looked down at the, now dead, traitor; his anger concealed by his metallic mask.

"Consider that a divorce," Lord Zedd kicked the ash pile; officially ending the legacy of Rita Repulsa.

"Welcome back, Lord Zedd!" Goldar yelled proudly as he made his presence known in the throne room; all the while holding Finster's severed head.

Goldar bowed in appreciation of his master and presented him the head of the other traitor. Lord Zedd took the head with pride and looked at it while snickering.

"Yes…" Lord Zedd looked down at his bowing servant. "You may rise, Goldar. You have served me well. By the way, what did you do with the rest of the body?"

Goldar laughed as he rose up and flicked a piece of meat out of his mouth; giving a clue to the monster maker's demise. This made Lord Zedd smile underneath his mask for the first time in a long while.

"I'm starting to remember why I like you, Goldar," Lord Zedd commented before turning around to see Squatt and Baboo, two more of Rita's idiotic minions, shivering in the corner and holding each other. "What about you two? You can either join me or join that worthless bitch!"

"W-W-We only live to serve you, Lord Zedd," Squatt stuttered and Baboo nodded in agreement.

"Good," Lord Zedd whispered.

"Now that Rita Repulsa is dead, what are we to do about the Power Rangers, my Lord?" Goldar asked his master.

"This time, we do things differently," Lord Zedd announced as he walked over to the balcony and stared down at the Earth. "This time, I will not rely on Putties or pathetic monsters to do my dirty work. No. This time, I will show those annoying children why the entire universe fears the name Lord Zedd! It's been a long time since I've gotten my hands dirty."

Once Lord Zedd was done with his monologue, he turned around and pointed at Goldar. "Goldar, here is the plan. I want you to go down to Earth and attack the Command Center."

"The Command Center?" Goldar was surprised by his master's order.

"Yes! It's time we hit the Power Rangers and their master where it hurts. You will go down to the Command Center, grow, and attack it. Once the Rangers are there, that's when the fight begins. You are to attack them, but remember this; under no circumstances are you to kill the Rangers. I want that honor to be mine."

"Yes, my Lord," Goldar bowed in respect of his masters wishes.

"Good. Here, take this," Lord Zedd summoned one of his silver grenades and handed it to his minion. "Use this to grow and remember; under no circumstances are you to surrender. If you do, I'll make sure to add your head next to his…"

Lord Zedd held up Finster's head to emphasize his point.

"I will not disappoint you, Lord Zedd!" Goldar promised before teleporting to Earth.

"I know you won't," Lord Zedd whispered to himself before handing Finster's head to one of his Putties and ordering it to hang the head on his wall. While the Putty was completing his order, Lord Zedd walked back to the balcony facing Earth and used the telescopic vision from his visor to zoom in and spy on the Rangers hanging out happily at Ernie's Juice Bar; unaware of what was to come.

"Prepare to meet your predecessor's fate, Power Rangers," Lord Zedd snickered to himself.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of their characters, Saban does.**


End file.
